


Sans folie pas de raison

by Evergade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer faire ça, dès le matin...
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 1





	Sans folie pas de raison

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer faire ça, dès le matin... Tout d'abord, il regardait son visage pendant un temps interminable, alors qu'il en faisait refaisait mentalement les contours pour le graver dans sa mémoire. Puis, quand finalement il ne résistait plus, il caressait les cheveux couleur de feu. Il avait pris l'habitude de les détacher pendant l'amour parce que le matin, quand il faisait son observation routinière de son amant, il adorait glisser ses doigts dedans. Faire glisser les mèches rouges à travers ses doigts trop longs et trop pâles, qui avaient signé trop de mise à mort. Puis il finissait par lui caresser la tête affectueusement. Il en profitait, parce que c'était bien le seul moment de la journée où il n'avait pas envie de la frapper. Il fallait dire que le roux était particulièrement insolent. Mais c'est aussi comme ça qu'il l'aimait.  
Son amant se mit à bouger dans son sommeil et l'autre homme soupira. Même endormi, il continuait de remuer dans tous les sens. Heureusement, il ne bougeait pas autant quand il dormait profondément, parce que vu le nombre de nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble, il n'aurait pas donné cher de son corps adoré. Pas qu'il était narcissique, mais il avait déjà des cicatrices dues au géostigma, pas besoin qu'il ait des bleues en plus.  
Le roux murmura quelque chose à propos de shootgun et de bâton télescopique et se retourna contre lui. Malgré lui, son amant sourit, attendrit. Il se redressa légèrement et posa un baiser sur son front. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Puis il glissa sur les lèvres carmines. Le roux devait être entrain de se réveiller car il le sentit répondre. Alors, plus franchement, le Président accentua le baiser et il sentit une main glisser sur sa nuque. Et quand le baiser prit fin, le roux souris paresseusement et commenta :  
-J'aime beaucoup que tu me réveilles comme ça.  
Rufus sourit. Et Reno poursuivit :  
-Mais tu sais, si tu voulais vraiment me mettre de bonne humeur, il y a un autre endroit où tu pourrais mettre ta bouche...  
Le Président grimaça et se tourna pour se lever.  
-C'est dégueulasse...  
Reno rigola et l'attrapa par le bras.  
-Aller, je rigole.  
Rufus le regarda en haussant un sourcil.  
-Reviens au lit...  
Feignant un sourire dramatique, le blond se rallongea aux côtés de son amant. Et alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, le roux commenta à voix haute :  
-C'est marrant le contraste...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?   
-Entre toi et moi. Tu es blond, je suis roux. Tu portes toujours du blanc, et je porte toujours du noir, tu es riche, je le suis pas, tu es le président de la plus grosse compagnie du globe, je suis qu'un humble Turc.  
Rufus toussa au mot humble, mais ça ne sembla pas arrêter Reno dans sa tirade :  
-Toi, t'es toujours actif, toujours à bosser, alors que moi, moins j'en fais mieux je me porte...  
Il soupira et caressa son visage.  
-Tu as possédé la majeure partie de la Planète, et aujourd’hui encore, tu peux obtenir tout ce que tu veux... Et moi je n'ai que toi.  
Rufus sourit et l'embrassa :  
-Curieusement, la vie semble parfois vouloir rapprocher les opposés... Comme dit le proverbe, sans folie, pas de raison, pour tous oui, il y a un non.  
-Et toi, ta folie tu l'as carrément trouvé...  
Rufus sourit et se pencha pour gratifier son amant d'un long baiser. Mais malheureusement pour eux, le téléphone de la chambre sonna. Grognant, le Président s'écarta et attrapa le téléphone. Sa secrétaire se fit entendre :  
-Monsieur le Président ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Je me permets de vous déranger pour vous signaler que vous êtes en retard. La réunion avec les représentants du gouvernement provisoire d'Edge vous attendent depuis près d'une demi-heure...  
Jurant, le Président regarda son réveil. Dix heures vingt-sept.   
-Et merde. J'ar...  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire qu'il arrivait car on lui vola le combiné des mains et son amant se glissa sous son bras pour atteindre la prise murale qu'il arracha.  
-Non, mais ça va pas ?!   
-Ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils attendent. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te faire chier pour une demi-heure de plus ?  
-J'ai du boulot.  
-Mec, t'es président !  
-Ne m’appelles pas 'mec' !  
-Tu préfères que je t’appelle 'meuf' ?  
-Appelle-moi une seule fois comme ça, et le rêve que tu faisais sur le shootgun et le bâton télescopique deviendra un cauchemar.  
Reno dégluti, semblant prendre la menace au sérieux et soupira. Il se redressa et embrassa doucement son amant.  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est toi le patron. T'es le Président. Par conséquent, t'es jamais en retard, c'est eux qui sont en avance.  
Le blond soupira, consterné devant les arguments de son partenaire. Dit partenaire qui se mit, devant le manque de réponse, à lui embrasser la nuque.   
-Laisses-moi te corrompre avec ma folie...  
-Quand est-ce que je vais finir par te rendre raisonnable...  
Reno ricana contre sa peau.  
-Chais pas, quand les Chocobos pourront voler?

**Author's Note:**

> Pour celles et ceux qui se le demandent, le titre vient bien de Mulan 2. Film de merde, mais ça aura le mérite de m'avoir inspiré ça.


End file.
